


beg to differ

by wincest (MalcolmTucker)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Available in Russian!, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lucifer is really annoying, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTucker/pseuds/wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Samifer drabble in which Lucifer tries to convince Sam he's not a bad guy. <br/>NOW IN RUSSIAN THANKS TO THE LOVELY <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/adderleyA/pseuds/adderleyA">ADDERLYA!!!</a> <br/>Russian Link: http://ficbook.net/readfic/772250</p>
            </blockquote>





	beg to differ

**Author's Note:**

> for my best buddy carsy!! jewelcrafter@tumblr/winchesterhugs@dA!!!

"I'm not a bad guy, Sam," Lucifer drawls slowly, his fiendish smirk melting away into a look of something like sincerity, or what the devil could muster into sincerity. Sam scowls, breathing ragged, hard, and fast as he stares past Lucifer, ignores him even though all his instincts are telling him to rip that son of a bitch apart. 

"Sam," he says quietly, head cocking slightly to the side and Sam's breath hitches in his throat as Lucifer delicately graces his fingertips over Sam's own. Sam grits his teeth, tightens his lips and creases his eyebrows further and dead locks a gaze with bright blue eyes. 

"Don't touch me," Sam hisses at him, and recoils his hand slowly, but Lucifer grips all his fingers together minus the thumb and yanks his hand all the way onto his chest and presses the palm flat against his worn green shirt. Sam draws his arm back, but he's unable to pull out of his grasp. His palm is pressed to Lucifer's chest, and it's all icy and gives Sam the chills, but the tension in his shoulders loosen a little when he feels Lucifer breathing under his hand. 

"Feel that? It's called a heart," Lucifer raises an eyebrow and smiles darkly, sarcastically at Sam. "Even Satan has one, Sammy." 

"You can have a heart without having morals," Sam spits, voice hushed. The fingers around his own release their grip and his arm slithers back across the table and by his side. Lucifer takes in a deep breath and sighs, leaning his elbows into the wood and resting his chin in his hands. 

"Bet you didn't know that the Devil can fall in lo-ove, too," he says all sing-song, and his smile absorbs his face as his head bobs left and right to a tune Sam can't hear. 

"That's because you can't," Sam frowns and laces his fingers together, also setting his elbows on the grimy table before looking away from Lucifer out the window of the diner. Lucifer leans across the table, boosts himself up to eye level with Sam from across the booth, gets all up in Sam's face until Sam can actually _feel_ his chilly breath tickling his cheeks and lips. Sam leans back as far as he can but is met by the backrest of his seat and he grips onto the table edges to brace himself since everything was happening all too quickly and all at once. 

Lucifer presses his lips to Sam's, keeps his eyes open to see Sam's cheeks light up, listens real close so he can hear Sam's heart beat fast in his ears and kisses him slow and gentle so he can feel the heat in something so cold. He draws back a little, lips still very slightly pressed to Sam's. 

"I beg to differ."


End file.
